Powers of Destruction Redone
by jonathan8123
Summary: A fan fiction that I have posted before. I fixed a lot of things on it. It takes place of a sequel to Kotor 2.


Star Wars

Powers of Destruction

A Fan Fiction. Takes place fifteen years after Knights of the Old Republic 2.

Prologue

A man in a black robe walking on the dead planets surface. A planet where after the Jedi left a second time became an uninhabitable planet. Savage beasts ran around everywhere. The man in the black robes killed the ones that charged with a quick stroke of his lightsaber. He knew that what he wanted to get to would be the old Jedi Academy.

When he got to the outside of the Academy, he felt a presence. A presence in the Force, but it felt like it had died out long ago. An echo is what it sounded like. Echoes of the past. He knew once he got closer to the echo that drew him closer and closer. He knew once he was standing right outside of the door to the academy. Moreover, he knew it was the wounded piece of the force. His Master had warned him against.

Recalling just what his master had said on his deathbed, "If you come across the hole, no the death in the force kill it. Alternatively, you will never succeed with your powers of the force if you do not kill it. You will die in the end if it does not die. You and he cannot both live. Once he dies, you will gain his powers from being near when he dies. Yet if another kills it. Then you still shall know. As you and it are connected. As you are its child. Now go and do not fail me."

Coming back to the present where he weakened the farther he went into the academy.

The echo weakened him the closer he got the force was painful inside of him. He knew he must kill the cause.

He got to the source of the echo in the back part of the Academy. The person standing in front of him was wearing brown robes and a mask. He could not tell what or who they were.

"You have come to kill me my child. The death of the force. Unlike you, I am neither light nor dark. I can wield both sides of the force while you only wield one, my child." He spoke this in a mocking sort of way.

From the voice, he could not even tell if the death was male or female. Not ever being one for small talk he pulled out his lightsaber knowing the force was too weak inside of him right now to fight for to long. He also knew he could not fight using his force powers. They felt like they had been ripped from his body.

The voice spoke again, "So you will fight your death. Then so be ready for your own death then my child born of the force."

The death pulled out a silver one bladed lightsaber.

He let his own come out a red one bladed lightsaber.

Himself always being more on the defensive side waited for the death to charge.

The death moved swiftly jumping all the way over him landing behind him. He quickly swung around and struck his enemies lightsaber. He swung at the midsection of the body, but the death easily dodged it. Swinging at his leg, he blocked it. The fight went on for a few more minutes like this.

While he fought, getting more and more tired he noticed the death never tired while they fought. He knew he was wearing out. He would not be able to last much longer.

The man jumped backwards dodging the death in the forces lightsaber. After dodging it, he lost his balance from being so weakened.

The death while fighting spoke, "Do you see your death, my child. You should not have been a fool. I never weary. I never weaken. My strength is coming from you right now."

Suddenly he was lifted into the air. He floated in the air for a second before he was thrown by the force against the wall. His body had hit the wall hard. His left arm felt weightless. He was sure it had broken when he was thrown. Blood was dripping down his face where the death had sliced his cheek open earlier in their fight. It was gushing blood out.

"Your death is now Metric, my child. By the hole in the force. I was the one who bestowed that name upon you at birth. Then I gave you up. After all one day I knew I would kill you."

Metric was frozen to the wall unable to move. His lightsaber was down on the ground where he had been picked up by the force and thrown against the wall.

His parent walked forward speaking sarcastically, "You could have been a good thing to keep around. See if I kept you around my child, I could have eventually killed you by you just being near me. It is sad my child to see you die."

Metric finally spoke, "You bastard of a parent. I must rule this galaxy. You have taken so many lives by draining the force out of things by just being near. I needed those things to make me stronger. You must die so I can make myself stronger."

The death laughed as he moved in front of in front of Metric against the wall. He sat down and closed his eyes in front of Metric.

Metric feeling the hold just slightly weaken raised his unbroken hand to his lightsaber across the room. Knowing he would have to use all his force powers, he could muster to summon it. The death still sitting on the ground in front of Metric with his eyes closed. His silver bladed lightsaber rose in the air pointing itself at Metric. The Death once again speaking, "Metric I will absorb your powers, and your scream s will echo inside like so…' The Death suddenly screamed. The red lightsaber had gone right through the deaths back. Screaming out words as he was in pain, "How is this possible I felt nothing. The force has failed me."

Knowing he was free Metric grabbed the silver lightsaber and swung it slicing the Deaths head off.

The Death's head rolled across the floor as the body hit the floor. However, Metric heard screams from everywhere. It was as if everything he knew was shattering as he fell to the ground. Then as it had just began it stopped. Yet he still heard the screams all through him.

He lost himself that day. He was no longer himself. Thinking to the many voices in his head, "I am now a Sith Lord. My ultimate plan now will start." Yet he had no say so anymore. There was no him anymore. He did not realize it yet, but thousands of souls just connected to his. He also had no idea that his parent's soul was one of them. Yet just like always they were an echo inside…

Going to his ship he left the planet to go and build his army…………………


End file.
